


Friendly Addiction

by ValmureEld



Series: I Tried Not to Get Into the Witcher and Look Where That Got Me [25]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Brotp, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, PTSD, Past Drug Addiction, Trust, Vampires, kinda it's blood addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValmureEld/pseuds/ValmureEld
Summary: Regis helps Geralt with a contract that goes wrong in a way he wasn't prepared to handle--he ends up ingesting human blood and along with it, some of Geralt's.And it's all he can think about.Terrified of killing his friend, Regis secludes himself, but he can't hide forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've seen a couple interpretations of Regis' struggle with his past addiction and with what could happen if he bit or got close to biting Geralt. One author in particular wrote a scene that helped inspire this, where Regis doesn't trust himself and Geralt proves him wrong. I wanted to write my own take on that concept.

Closed temporarily (I hope) for construction


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bonus scene I had in my head.

When Dettlaff returned home, Regis was nowhere to be found and neither was his witcher. He stood in the doorway, debating for a long moment as to whether he’d made a mistake fetching Geralt, but there wasn’t any blood yet either so things may not have gone all that badly.

“Regis?” Dettlaff ventured, moving through the house. He caught a whiff of the witcher’s scent and followed it, heading down into the catacombs until he found both men in Regis’ lab. Geralt was sitting with his back to the organ shelf, his eyes closed and his head tilted back. Regis was curled up partially in the Witcher’s lap, his head on Geralt’s shoulder and his nose resting against the Witcher’s neck. Geralt’s arms were around Regis’ shoulders.

Regis was fast asleep, and despite the proximity of the vampire’s teeth to his throat, Geralt was completely relaxed. The heart that Dettlaff still found curious and at times a little unnerving, was beating steady and strong in the Witcher’s breast, easy for him to hear even muffled as it was beneath Regis’ body. 

He felt a swell of relief. The Witcher was hale. He didn’t know what he would have done had Regis given in and killed his friend. Dettlaff doubted he’d be able to pull the other vampire back from a thing like that. 

He was just about to retreat when Geralt picked his head up and his eyes opened, fixing on Dettlaff without any of the bleariness most humans had upon waking.

“Is he well again?” he asked quietly, nodding to Regis. Geralt hummed in the back of his throat.

“I think he will be.”

“Thank you, Witcher. I know you did not have to come here.”

“He’s my friend too, Dettalff. He died protecting my daughter. Of course I had to come.”


End file.
